Le Saut de l'Ange
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: (minific, 1x2x5) C'est Noël. C'est aussi la première fois que Duo, Heero et Wufei participent à une réunion en tant que trio... POV Duo.


auteur: Asuka Kureru

titre: Saut de l'Ange

pairing: 1+2+5

avertissements: yaoi sous-entendu, Duo POV.

Ce minific peut être lu indépendamment, mais aussi en tant que suite d'Equilibre et la Corde Raide, quelques années plus tard. Il n'a pas été relu par quelqu'un d'autre après avoir été traduit de l'anglais, alors il y a probablement des fautes de grammaire. Si vous en trouvez, prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît. ^_^

C'est Noël. C'est aussi la première fois que Duo, Heero et Wufei participent à une réunion en tant que trio... 

+

Je suppose qu'on aurait dû penser à les avertir. Mais bon, on pensait plus à ça comme à une chose spécialement bizarre, tu sais? On s'était habitués. Et puis, on restait en contact en s'écrivant des lettres et des emails, et par téléphone; on réalisait pas vraiment que sans le visuel, c'était facile pour eux de ne pas remarquer les indices. Ca faisait des mois qu'on les avait pas vus en personne, après tout. 

Alors, ouais, quand je suis rentré avec le bras de Heero autour de ma taille, c'était okay. Je pense que tout le monde devait pas être au courant à propose de nous deux parce que Noin a relevé un sourcil et la Barbie de l'Espac -- uhm, Zechsy a eu l'air un poil embarrassé, mais Relena souriait poliment comme toujours et puisqu'on était chez elle c'était à elle de décider de ce qui se fait ou pas. 

Elle aime beaucoup Heero; ils se ressemblent énormément, et quand lui et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble, elle a été la seule personne qu'il a pensé à prévenir -- la seule à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance et éprouvait assez d'affection pour le dire. Bon, elle a jamais totalement dégelé avec moi, mais ça fait rien. On est capable d'être polis et même de rire à certaines des blagues de l'autre; on prend juste soin de choisir celles que l'autre peut apprécier. On ne sera jamais assez proches pour échanger nos secrets. Pas que j'en aie envie; elle est la meilleure amie de Heero, pas la mienne. Elle ne comprend pas tout à fait comment notre relation fonctionne, mais elle l'accepte et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Hilde s'est jetée sur moi, bien sûr, puis a embrassé la joue de Heero -- ce qu'il l'a fait rosir un tout petit peu, me laissant savoir qu'il était profondément gêné. Zechs et Heero ont échangé des hochements de tête pleins de respect --ils sont si bizarre, ils sont rivaux et s'entendent même pas si bien que ça en temps normal, mais ils se mesurent quand même à travers les yeux de l'autre. Sally nous a lancé un sourire pervers et dit qu'elle laissait tomber l'examen de la prostate pour nous deux jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assez vieux pour avoir de l'arthrite, ce qui a fait cligner des yeux à Catherine et cracher sa boisson à Noin, et Quatre nous a souri de ce petit sourire de Bouddha qui veut dire qu'il est en train de penser aux choses les plus obscènes que tu peux imaginer. 

Et puis Wufei est entré derrière nous, et l'atmosphère a changé. 

L'attitude de Zechs et Noin s'est refroidie. Il ne lui pardonne pas pour Treize, elle ne lui pardonne pas pour ses Cadets -- pas que Wufei se pardonne lui-même, mais d'un autre côté il carbure à la culpabilité et il n'a eu aucun problème à leur rendre leur regard hautain. 

Catherine se rappelait de lui comme du garçon un poil grossier et super déprimé que Trowa avait ramené au cirque un après-midi pendant la guerre, alors sa réaction a juste été un regard vaguement confus. 

La fille blonde avec des sourcils de ouf que Relena apprécie tant -- même si la plupart du temps elles ont l'air de se détester de cette manière souriante et sournoise typiquement féminine -- a à peine remarqué puisqu'elle était en train de bavarder avec ladite Relena. 

Trowa et Quatre ont eu l'air content de le voir, bien sûr, comme Sally. 

Hilde... l'a mesuré du regard. 

Je pouvais la voir se lécher les babines d'avance. Il est plutôt beau gosse, dans le genre bel asiatique ténébreux, et on rigole toujours qu'elle a jamais de chance quand elle flashe sur un des pilotes de Gundam. Je suis fermement avec Heero, Quatre -- sur qui elle n'a jamais vraiment flashé mais qu'elle a quand même considéré parce qu'il est riche et poli -- a été fiancé depuis sa naissance et aime beaucoup sa future épouse, et Trowa "tcheu l'canon" Barton se révéla avoir toujours une étrange obsession avec une fille appelée Middie qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, ça et un début d'affection pour notre chère Colonel Une.

Elle allait tenter le coup, je pouvais voir ça d'ici. Et ça pouvait même marcher. Elle est forte, ma Hildie, courageuse et capable, le seul genre de femme pour qui Wufei a du respect, et avec un sens de l'humour rivalisant le mien, ce qui ferait des merveilles pour son bâton dans le cul. 

Ouais. Elle serait parfaite. S'il était pas déjà casé.

Est-ce que tu peux me blâmer d'avoir enroulé un bras possessif autour de sa taille? Est-ce que tu peux me blâmer pour ce baiser sur sa joue? 

Est-ce que tu peux me blâmer pour avoir souri, quand Zechs a froncé les sourcils vers Heero, comme pour lui dire "mais pourquoi tu sépares pas ton mec et ce connard?!", et Heero a épousseté les cheveux de Wufei pour enlever la neige et a volé son élastique à cheveux à la place?

Est-ce que tu peux me blâmer pour avoir explosé de rire quand Hildie a tapé du pied et s'est mise à bouder parce que c'était tellement injuste, et les yeux des autres leur sont sorti de la tête? 

Sauf Quatre. Mais enfin, c'est à lui que j'ai téléphoné quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami. 

C'était tellement divertissant de les voir nous fixer sans oser poser une question, mais ça rendait Heero nerveux et il a pas tardé à disparaître pour vérifier le système de sécurité ou je sais pas quelle autre excuse bidon -- ce qui lui faisait plus plaisir que de papoter avec nous autres, alors Wufei et moi on a pas protesté, comprenant son besoin d'être à l'écart du groupe. Et puis Hilde et Sally m'ont entraîné à l'écart et ont commencé à m'interroger en tandem sur certains de nos exploits dans la chambre à coucher que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de révéler à quiconque -- pas par modestie, j'en ai pas un gramme, mais parce que mes mecs me tueraient s'ils savaient à quel point j'aime me vanter à leur propos. 

Relena a abandonné Dorothy pour courir après Heero, et probablement essayer de lui faire expliquer ce qui se passait et s'assurer que la situation ne le blessait pas, ce qui n'a pas disposé Dorothy en notre faveur. Elle a commencé à nous balancer des petits commentaires vache, de notre rôle pendant la guerre à notre relation, et Wufei lui a rebalancé des vacheries direct, oubliant très vite tout ce qui n'était pas son échange de piques avec la Catalonia. Il a une langue si acérée, si rapide pour ce qui est de toucher au point sensible, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il embrasse pas super bien... 

Quoi? ouais, j'aime ce mec, mais c'est vrai, il embrasse pas si bien que ça. Mais ses massages sont divins, alors que ceux de Heero me donnent toujours l'impression qu'il essaye de me casser les os, et 'Fei est capable de me faire jouir rien qu'en me racontant ce qu'il aimerait me faire, sans même me toucher. 

Me dis pas que tu voulais pas savoir, je peux voir tes yeux briller. 

Alors pendant toute ma soirée, j'avais l'un de mes mecs qui essayait d'être plus vache que la Femme aux Sourcils qui Tuent et l'autre qui avait un cœur à cœur avec la Pink Princess, tous les deux négligeant totalement de me sauver des deux perverses obsédées par les habitudes sexuelles des hommes qui aiment les hommes. Les meilleurs petits amis du monde, tu parle. 

C'était le meilleur noël de ma vie. 


End file.
